Display packages which comprise a transparent plastic "bubble" mounted on a card which is intended to be hung on a display rack, are in widespread present-day use for merchandising a wide variety of products. A feature of such display packages is that they firmly contain the products and, at the same time, permit the products themselves to be displayed to the potential purchasers.
It is usual in such packages for the card to contain an advertising message and a description of the products contained in the package. However, this means that the manufacturer or wholesaler must purchase separate display packages for each of the different products, and this can complicate the distribution operations, especially where a wide range of products are concerned.
The package of the present invention, as mentioned above, may be used for a wide variety of products, so that the manufacturer or wholesaler need only order one type of package. This is achieved by constructing the package to have a shape so that an insert may be placed into the package together with the product, to be displayed through the transparent member, the insert containing a description of the product.